


【相二竹马】剧透

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二竹马】剧透

二宫和也睁开眼的时候，发现自己的床头坐了一个陌生人。

说是陌生人其实也不贴切，因为看面相来说，这个人应该就是“自己”——来自未来的自己。

“哟，小朋友。”那个人开了口，故作轻松地对着自己打了个招呼。

“所以说你是死了吗？”二宫和也问的很直接，毕竟他也想不到别的什么可能会让未来的自己出现在这里。

“谁知道呢，一睡醒就发现自己在这里了。”

“半夜猝死。这个结局很有……咱们的风格了。”16岁的二宫和也不是很介意这样评价未来的自己。

“别咒了，说不定过一会儿我就回去了。”

“所以说你……多大了？”

“36。”

“牛逼。”16岁的人少年只能想出这样的评价，还不错，自己20年后风采依旧，还是一样的帅气逼人，说不定还是能吸引不少少女的尖叫的。

“你呢？”二宫眯着眼睛看了看书桌上摊着的作业本，“……高一？”

“嗯，16了。”

“16不错。”二宫没由来地感叹了一句，“有烟吗？”

“没……”

“骗傻子呢？你有没有烟我再不清楚。”

少年二宫不太高兴的样子，不情不愿地从书桌里翻出了一包烟，大约还剩三五支的样子，扔给了来自未来的自己，末了还不忘嘱咐一句：“少抽点。”

“你不学抽烟我能在这儿管你这个小屁孩要烟抽吗？自作孽。”20年的人生阅历让二宫怼起自己来毫不手软，点起一根烟，就这样坐在自己的床头大大咧咧地抽了起来。

“别在屋里抽，会留味道的。”

“放心放心，你小时候从来没因为抽烟挨过揍。”

“万一你回来改了时间线我就挨揍了呢！”

36岁的二宫歪了歪头，似乎是认真思考了一下，“那你加油。”

“喂！”年轻的二宫和也张牙舞爪地过来就要揍自己，36岁的他显然打不过年轻力壮的少年人，立马识趣地闭嘴，问对方关于未来有没有什么想问的问题。

“有钱吗？”二宫皱着眉头看着未来的自己身上的那一身破旧睡衣，倒是很有自己的风格，却看不出来有钱没钱。

“有钱。”二宫回答这个问题的时候满心的得意，自己能够理直气壮地告诉儿时的自己是个有钱人，之前那几年的努力没白费。

“多有钱？”

“就像你想象的那么有钱。”

“很可以兄弟。”少年二宫表示对这个回答很满意。

“女朋友呢？”少年人继续问道。

“唔……你十六对吧？”二宫顾左右而言他，反倒是又问起了自己的年纪。

“嗯，怎么了？”

“那你应该……还有两年就和你的……对象交往了。”

“我对象我现在认识吗？”

“……认识。”

“熟悉吗？”

“特别熟悉……”

少年二宫仔细搜索了一下现在自己认识的所有朋友，感觉仿佛大海捞针，根本猜不出来到底是谁。

“谁啊？”

知道正确答案的人犹豫了一下，最后还是选择告诉对方答案。

“相叶雅纪。”

二宫和也，男，直男，16岁，在一天清晨被来自未来的自己剧透了自己的人生，在两年之后他就会爱上自己的青梅竹马，相叶雅纪。

“骗人的吧？”少年难以接受这样的事实，自己帅了36年，最后怎么就折在了相叶雅纪的手上呢？

“骗你干嘛，然后你们交往了18年，前一阵去美国结了婚。”二宫晃了晃自己手上的那枚婚戒。

“你说什么？！”

事情的另一个主人公，相叶雅纪破门而入，难以置信地看着屋里的两个二宫和也。

“真麻烦。”

于是二宫和也耐着性子，把自己和相叶雅纪之间的爱情故事简单讲给了两个小屁孩听，当然省略掉了一些少儿不宜的部分，比如昨天晚上其实是他的生日，还有今天腰痛的原因。

“然后……你在36岁的时候猝死了？”相叶这样问道。

“不是你俩盼着点我好不成吗？”二宫皱了皱眉，找了地方按灭了手上的烟，“来这十分钟不到，已经被两个倒霉孩子咒了。”

“什么叫倒霉孩子。”少年二宫有点不高兴，“有这么说你自己的吗？”

“你长大了你就知道现在的你是个什么倒霉孩子了。”二宫仿佛一个过来人一样揉了揉另外一个自己的头发，“听话，人家相叶雅纪告白的时候踏踏实实答应人家，别在哪儿别别扭扭的，不然以后要被那个笨蛋笑话一辈子的。”

二宫羞红了脸，谁有过听未来的自己当着未来的男朋友甚至老公的面给自己的恋爱指导，太羞耻了。“为什么非要跟这个笨蛋交往啊！”

相叶雅纪心情复杂，16岁的二宫和36岁的二宫同时叫做笨蛋，这个感觉很微妙。

36岁的二宫叹了口气：“得了吧，你也喜欢人家你这儿傲娇什么劲呢？”

“才没有！”少年二宫跳着脚打未来的自己，“怎么会喜欢这个笨蛋啊！”

“你当我是谁？我还能骗你是怎么着？”

“小和你喜欢我是吗？！”

“才没有！我喜欢的是香香软软的女孩子才不是你这种兔子精！”

“所以说才是小孩子啊。”

“你闭嘴！”

“叔叔叔叔真的吗？！”

“别叫叔叔。是真的，你俩安静会儿，吵得我头疼。”

“不是你能不能别倚老卖老这么回来欺负人！”

“小和我们交往吧！”

“不要！”

“来，相叶雅纪我代表我自己同意了。”

“太棒了！”

“你神经病啊！”

少年二宫终于真真正正打到了那个未来的自己。

嘭，未来的猫背就这样突然间凭空消失掉了。

“二宫和也我们交往吧！”

“这都什么事儿啊！”

“小和你醒啦？”

二宫正觉得被吵的头疼，再一睁眼，满脸褶子的相叶雅纪出现在了自己的眼前。还好两个人之间有一个人会变老，确认时间不会那么困难。

“啊……似乎去改变了一下过去呢。”二宫揉着头发，没有什么干劲地说道。

“什么什么？发生了什么？”

“咱俩什么时候交往的？”

“18岁的毕业礼上。”

啊……不会吧，那个小屁孩竟然没听自己的建议？

“那小时候咱俩有没有碰见过……现在的自己？”

“你说什么胡话呢？”

“那就是个梦吧……”

“小和你梦到了什么啊？”

“不重要不重要，今天似乎还有董事会？”啊……忘记告诉那个自己成为了有钱人一样会有烦恼的。

“对，快点起床吧。”

“腰疼。都赖你。”

“我给你揉揉，不然董事会我一个人去？”

“随便吧。”

在平行世界的另外的一个二宫和也觉得未来的自己就是个骗子，虽然16岁的自己就已经和相叶交往了，但是自己最后还是因为那支没抽到自己嘴里的烟挨了打，20年后也没有成为自己想象中那么有钱嘛，婚礼也是28岁的时候就办了，根本不是那时候自己说的36岁才刚刚结婚。

似乎要好好思考一下对于“有钱人”的定义了呢。


End file.
